Toy of the heart
by X-silvertwilight-X
Summary: A big question has been asked. Can Inuyasha answer!
1. The Question At Heart

X

X

X

X

X

X - Disclaim- Inuyasha is not mine

X

X

X

X

X

"_She asked me if I loved her." _Inuyasha thought to himself _" But of course, I had no answer. Kagome, I love you. I just… I just can't tell you._" Inuyasha heard Kagome coming. She just got back from her own time, and was heading to where she saw the others. He jumped down from the tree tops to welcome Kagome. Kagome saw him as he waved and said, "Hey, Kagome!" She didn't say a thing, but just kept walking. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo didn't know what had happened between them, and wanted to know what was going on. Shippo went up to Inuyasha, but right when he opened his mouth to ask, Inuyasha told him to shut up, and walked off. Kagome sat down by Kaede, to take out a book and study a little before heading to search for the rest of the shards. "_The quicker we find the shards the quicker I'll be out of here_," she thought to herself, wondering how long it'd be until she could say her final good byes to Inuyasha, so she could make him happy. Leaving him time for Kikyo. That might not be what she wanted but it was the best she could do for Inuyasha. Tears came to her eyes as she kept pondering these thoughts, but she simply, just whipped them away.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" said Kaede's sweet voice.

"Oh, It's nothing" Kagome said but Kaede knew that, that was a lie. She knew it had to do with her sister and Inuyasha. Inuyasha came into the room and sat by Kagome. Once she noticed, she got up and said, "We better start looking for the shards." Inuyasha saw the dry tears on her face, showing that she had been crying. He was such an idiot, and he felt that way too.

The group was walking along, when, all of a sudden, Shippo asked, "Inuyasha, you didn't go looking for Kikyo again, did you?" Shippo then realized that, that was the wrong thing to say, at the moment. Kagome Stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at Shippo, and so did Inuyasha.

"No, Shippo, he didn't" Kagome said trying to smile. But she didn't succeed. Tears filled her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her and saw her tears. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and her eyes filled with more tears as the ones that were just there ran down her cheeks.

"Inu…Inuyasha…I…I have to go" Kagome said, turning around.

"Wha?" Inuyasha said shockingly, as he watched Kagome run. Kagome didn't know what she just did, she just knew she had to leave there, she couldn't stop running. Her legs were getting weak but, she just kept running and running. Limbs from trees were hitting her in the face, but she didn't care. Her own thoughts were running wild in her head, rendering more tears. "_Inuyasha, I love you, and that is why I must leave! To make you happy! To make it so you can be with the one you love the most, Kikyo!"

* * *

_

**_Inuyasha POV _**

Everyone was now looking at him, but he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what just happened. It couldn't have just happened.

"What did you do, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled at him.

"I didn't tell her, she asked, I couldn't answer…" Inuyasha said, as he looked up from the ground to look at the woods that Kagome had just ran into. Inuyasha put one foot forward as it took him only a second to think if he should chase after her, then he started running to follow her disappearing scent.

"_I'm such an idiot!_ _That wasn't the first time she asked me that question! Why can't I ever answer! I'm such and idiot! Shit…shit…shit! I don't want to lose her! I can't lose her! I couldn't live without her, why can't I realize that! Or have I already and just can't admit it to myself or anyone else?" _Inuyasha landed in a tree, to see if he could see her from high up, but it was unsuccessful, and her scent was still disappearing! Inuyasha kept jumping tree to tree trying to find any clue of where she might be.

* * *

_**Kagome POV**_

Kagome had been running for almost a hour and she felt like she was going to collapse her legs were so tired, it was getting hard for her to breath, and she was getting dizzy from lack of air. It was then when she saw a cliff up ahead and she had no choice but to stop. But right when she stopped at the tip of the cliff she collapsed and fell from the cliff to the ground below, and was knocked out.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is short, and I'm sorry. I want to see how the first chapter is before I move on so please leave a comment so I know if I should keep going with the story or not. This is my first Story, so if I get good comments I'll write longer chapters in the future. Thanks for reading the beginning of the story!

* * *


	2. To love or to Trade

When Kagome awoke she was in the air, in someone's arms. At first she thought it was Inuyasha, but she looked up to see Sesshomaru's face.

"Ah, so, you're awake, I see." Sesshomaru's said Looking at the girl in his arms.

"Aren't you going to even try to get away?"

"Nuh…No" Kagome said, looking at her blood stained sleeve. "Do…Do you know why I have blood on my shirt?" Kagome asked, bluntly.

"You fell from a cliff. You're lucky you weren't wounded any worse then you are now."

"Why…Where…Why are you taking me?" Kagome asked looking back at Sesshomaru's eye's, in which reminded her of Inuyasha's. "_It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like Inuyasha is going to come after me, and it's not like I'm going to try and get away." _Kagome thought to herself.

"I'm taking you to make a trade with Inuyasha. You seem to be of great importance to him." Sesshomaru said in his usual soft voice.

"Well not anymore," Kagome said now looking back at her sleeve.

"And why is that?" He asked, now, once again, looking at Kagome.

"He cares, far too much for Kikyo to even notice me around. If he sees her or even smells her near by, he always runs off no matter if I'm there or not. He'd never come back if I wasn't here to seek out the jewel shards for him!"

"Pitiful half demon, lets emotions get in the way. Humans are pathetic, and he allows his human heart to get in the way."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Humans are weak, and so are half demons." Sesshomaru exclaimed. Sesshomaru no long reminded Kagome of Inuyasha and Kagome was starting to get a little ticked at Sesshomaru for calling her weak.

"The only power you have as a human, is the power of a priestess, enabling you to seek out the shards, and shoot those weak sacred arrow's of your's." Kagome's face was growing red with anger and wished that Sesshomaru had Inuyasha's necklace, enabling her to be able to say sit, making Sesshomaru the one crashing to the ground.

Sesshomaru finally decided to head down toward the ground. When they finally landed, He let Kagome out of his arms and started walking ahead. Kagome didn't know where she was and her best bet was to follow Sesshomaru so she followed him looking at the ground. Out of the bushes came Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out to Sesshomaru, waving. Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped walking once they saw Rin.

"Kagome! I wasn't expecting you, and you've come with Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome got on her knees to greet Rin. Rin had a flower crown on her head, made of pink flowers. She grabbed one out of her crown and handed one to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why is Kagome here? Won't your brother get mad?" Rin asked.

"Rin, you ask too many questions. She's here, and she is going to be here for a little while." Rin nodded, and went to pick more flowers by the stream.

"You'll be needing food, I guess, I'll go catch some fish in the stream." Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the stream and started to help Rin pick flowers.

Ten minutes latter, Sesshomaru had caught enough fish to feed Rin and Kagome. Rin and Kagome stayed at the stream while Sesshomaru started a fire and cooked the fish. When the fish was done, they both, Rin and Kagome, headed back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru handed them their fish and told them that was their food.

* * *

**_Inuyasha POV_**

Inuyasha could no longer smell Kagome's scent, and had to head back to where he left the others.

"_I can't believe I lost her! She's really gone! I remember smelling her blood and quite a bit of it too. I hope she's alright! If I only had told her the truth, and answered her question none of this would have happened! This is my entire fault!_" Inuyasha kept repeating over and over in his head. The scent of Kagome's blood was still in his nostrils, and he wanted the scent out! "_If only…If only…If only I had told her the truth! That I loved her! That I cared about her more then the world! More then the Jewel of four souls! If only I had told her, that I'd become human for her." _

Once Inuyasha reached the others he had to tell that he'd lost Kagome, but when he reached them they asked where she was before he could tell them.

"She…She's gone…The last scent of hers was her blood." This troubled the group, and Inuyasha now wished he hadn't have told them that, because now they were yelling at him for letting her get away.

"How could you let her get away? And knowing she might be dead!" Shippo yelled at him. "_If only I were big! I could hit you right on the back of the head, like you do to me! Make you pay for losing poor Kagome! Inuyasha, you're such an idiot!_" This thought made Shippo laugh, getting him a hit in the back of the head from Inuyasha.

"What's so funny!" Inuyasha asked, in an uproar.

"What did you do that made her want to leave!" Shippo retorted, but Inuyasha wouldn't answer. "What did she ask you, that you couldn't even answer!" Shippo yelled.

"Mind your own business!"  
"Well fine, I'm going to go look for Kagome!" Shippo said, transforming into a pink balloon-like shape and floating up into the sky above.

After an hour Shippo finally Spotted Kagome, asleep in the grass, by Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. She was curled up by Rin, lying on Ah-Un like a pillow.

"_Oh! She left Inuyasha for Sesshomaru? I don't believe it! I'd better head back to tell the others!_" Shippo then turned around and headed back to where Inuyasha and the others awaited his return. Once Shippo returned, Inuyasha grabbed him by his tail and looked him in the eye, as he just dangled there, looking at Inuyasha.  
"So, did you find her?" Inuyasha said, now shaking Shippo about.

"Yes, she's asleep with Sesshomaru, I mean with Sesshomaru, asleep, I mean she is asleep on the ground, and Sesshomaru is there." Shippo said, stuttering from the shaking and being nervous. Afraid of how Inuyasha would react, Shippo quickly covered his eyes, and was dropped to the ground.

"She left me for Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, now heading toward a tree. Inuyasha then balled his first and started pounding the tree.

"He doesn't have to take it out on a poor tree," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango

"Oh and now you're going to take it out on me, I assume." Sango said.

"Now, Inuyasha, You might have it wrong. Maybe Sesshomaru took Kagome." Miroku said trying to be reassuring, but it didn't work.

"Why would Kagome stay there then? Why would she be sleeping?"

"Well…Maybe she wasn't sleeping; maybe she was dead or unconscious."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better!" Inuyasha was now in Miroku's face yelling at him, for trying to make him feel better. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sighed.

"Well we better head off, to find Kagome.

* * *

**_Kagome POV_**

Kagome lay asleep, with Rin at her side. Kagome held a pink flower in her hand and Rin still had her Pink flower crown on. Sesshomaru was lying against a tree, staring at the stars.

"_Kagome isn't such bad company. She's a lot like Rin, sweet, and kind. Her temper may get bad at times if I talk about how pitiful humans are, but other than that her company is quit enjoyable. She's pretty too, if only she was Yokai, like me._" Sesshomaru kept pondering these thoughts. Then he heard a little whisper come from Kagome.

"Se… Sesshomaru?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you for the fish, earlier." Kagome said, Opening her eyes a little.

"You're welcome, now go back to sleep" Sesshomaru said, in return. Kagome nodded slightly.

"_I should get some sleep too, it's been a while._" Sesshomaru told himself. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and soon was asleep. Kagome peeked out through one eye, and saw Sesshomaru asleep. She grabbed her backpack and searched it for a blanket

"_Found one!"_ Kagome said to herself, happily. She pulled it out of her pack and covered Sesshomaru with it, and she lay back down, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Tell me what you think!

* * *


	3. The Beginning of two Journeys

Kagome awoke the next morning, to the morning sunrise and the smell of cooked fish. The birds were chirping in the trees, and Rin was waking up too.

"Something smells delicious!" Kagome said, getting up to pick up the blanket, which she had last laid on Sesshomaru. Rin got up, yawning, and walked over to the stream that they had visited last night. Kagome folded the blanket and put it back in her pack. She then followed after Rin. Once they arrived at the stream, they both started to wash their faces in the stream.

"I see you both are awake," Sesshomaru said, coming over to the stream too.

"Oh, good morning, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said, turning toward Sesshomaru, and smiling. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, also to tell Sesshomaru good morning.

"I cooked some food for you two to eat. Fish same as last night."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, smiling with a sweet smile.

"_Sesshomaru never smiles, is he unhappy or something? I wonder if he sleeps that often either._" Kagome asked herself.

After they all had eaten, they got ready to go. Ah-Un got packed up and Sesshomaru put Rin and Kagome on Ah-Un to ride.

"Where are we heading?" Kagome asked, wonderingly.

"We are just going to walk around until Inuyasha catches onto your scent."

"I already told you, he won't be coming to look for me!" Kagome said

"That's what you think, but I already saw his little fox demon friend, so he should be here soon."

"You better not hurt them!" Kagome shouted.

"All I want from them is the Tessaiga" Sesshomaru said, sternly.

"I'm not going to let you take it from them! Its Inuyasha's sword and he needs it! You're powerful enough; why would you yearn for the tessaiga!"

"It's none of your business little girl," Sesshomaru said turning his head slightly to look at Kagome.

"Oh yes it is! If I'm going to get involved in this, I'd consider that my business, seeing how you're going to use me as an object in this so called trade! Inuyasha doesn't care for me enough to give up the Tessaiga. You should have taken Kikyo, instead of me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, that's like saying you don't care for Inuyasha. No matter, I couldn't care less."

"I do care, and that's why I want to make him happy, by letting him live with Kikyo, in peace. That means I can't let you take Tessaiga!" Kagome jumped off of Ah-Un and jogged up to Sesshomaru.

"If that means I have to give up my own life to make him happy I'll do it." Kagome said looking Sesshomaru in the eyes."

"_She's so…pretty…and she's tough…I can't be…falling for her…can I? No…She's Human!_" Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped, making Kagome run into him.

"_It…It can't be so, I've fallen for a Human girl."_

"Fine I won't trade you for the Tessaiga." Kagome was shocked to hear those words escape from Sesshomaru's lips.

"You mean you're going to release me, and forget this whole ordeal?"

"I didn't say anything about releasing you," Sesshomaru said with a little smirk.

"_I knew it was a little too much to hope for._" Kagome thought

"Well you better get back on Ah-Un so you don't get tired out." Even though Kagome wasn't very happy with the idea of staying with Sesshomaru, no matter how nice he might turn out to be, she nodded and got back on Ah-Un.

"_Sesshomaru is my papa now, at least I see him that way, and by the looks of it Kagomes going to be my new mama_" Rin thought to herself, happily.

They walked around for hours doing nothing. Kagome had fallen asleep on Ah-Un's back and Rin was walking beside Ah-Un. When Kagome awoke, she found herself to be alone. It was nightfall and she couldn't find Sesshomaru or Rin.

"Hum, I wonder where they went." Kagome said, looking around. Kagome sighed and decided to study a little since she had nothing better to do. After half an hour of studying, Rin emerged from out of the blue.

"Oh hello Rin" Kagome said, greeting Rin with a wave

"Kagome! You're awake! I've just finished taking a bath in a hot spring; would you like to bathe too?" Rin asked

"Oh that would really hit the spot! Could you show me where it is?"

"Sure" Kagome got her stuff that she'd need for her bath. Rin lead her to a nice spring. Steam was rising from the water. In Kagomes eyes, it looked like Heaven. Rin headed back to Ah-Un and Kagome got undressed, putting her clothes by the spring along with her clean clothes and other bathing utensils.

"Ah this feels so nice" Kagome said to herself as she leaned her head back into the warm water to soak her hair.

Sesshomaru passed the spring, on his way to see Rin, when he spotted Kagome in the spring. Sesshomaru turned to gaze at Kagome through the steamy mist.

"_What am I doing?_" Sesshomaru asked himself trying to peel his eyes away from the young girl in the spring. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He just stood there, stupidly. Finally he gained control of himself and headed back to Rin.

Kagome shampooed her hair, and conditioned it too. Kagome went to get her body soap, but was so used to this being the part where Miroku ended up watching, she had to take a look around for herself, remembering she wasn't with a perverted monk. After she was finished washing her body, she climbed out of the spring and dried off. She then got dressed in her clean clothes and headed back to where Rin, Ah-Un, Sesshomaru, and Jaken were.

It was now time for sleep again since it was night. Before going to sleep, though, Rin and Kagome had to eat. After eating, it was really time for sleep.

* * *

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Inuyasha couldn't sleep, so while everyone else was asleep, he sat in a tree, staring at the stars.

"_I can't believe she's gone, and with Sesshomaru of all people. She might even be dead by now! Everyone here is trying to ignore that fact. They aren't even trying to look for her. I would be looking for her if I knew where to start. Shippo knows where to start but, no, He has to sleep with Sango and Miroku._" After these thoughts repeating themselves over and over again, Inuyasha's anger began to build quicker and quicker. Soon he was pounding the trunk of the tree on which he was sitting.

"I can't stand this! Kagome left me for that stuck up bastard, Sesshomaru! When I get my hands on him he's dead!" Inuyasha said, making one last blow to the tree knocking off the top of it.

Shippo couldn't sleep, even if he tried. Every time he fell asleep he had a nightmare that Kagome was dead. If she was dead what would they do? If she did die it would be all Inuyasha's fault. "_I wonder what Kagome's doing now._" Shippo thought to himself. "_I wonder if it's any fun like those games she teaches us all the time_"

By the time it was morning Inuyasha had beaten tops off of twenty trees.

"What happened here?" Miroku asked, taking a look around.

"Nothing, now are you ready to look for Kagome or not?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said trying to settle Inuyasha. You said that the last scent you smelled was Kagome's blood. Is that correct?" Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"Well if her scent was gone she must have walked off or Sesshomaru took her, right?"

"Yeah…You're not helping!" Inuyasha yelled as he crossed his arms and turned around. "Humph"

"Well then, if you said that she was bleeding fast enough then she might have left us a trail of blood. Not to mention Shippo spotted her with Sesshomaru in the forest."

"Yeah, so what's your point, Monk? She has already stopped bleeding by now…or worse…"

"That's correct. That doesn't mean there aren't clues of where they might be."

"Fine" Inuyasha said, uncrossing his arms and grabbing Shippo. "Take me to where you saw Kagome last!" Inuyasha said shaking Shippo, violently.

"W-i-l-l y-y-you sto-p sh-aking me already!" Shippo said. Inuyasha released him, and Shippo transformed himself into his pink balloon like form, and they were off on their journey to find Kagome, in hopes she wasn't dead.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Do you think Kagome will fall for Sesshomaru! You never know what might come next, until its there! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks a lot!

* * *


	4. Sesshomaru's Shopping Spree

**_Kagome POV_**

Once Kagome awoke, she found that she had slept in for while. She was once again in Sesshomaru's arms, but this time Sesshomaru was walking. Sesshomaru looked down slightly.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, I see." Kagome rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru; I'm sorry I sort of slept in."

"I see, well you must be hungry." Sesshomaru said, setting Kagome down.

"Oh, that's no problem! I have some food in my backpack." Kagome said running over to Ah-Un to find the bag of potato chips she had so been looking forward to. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a quizzical look. In Kagome's hand, as she pulled it out of her backpack, was a big bag of potato chips. As Kagome opened the bag it popped, shocking Sesshomaru. Rin jumped off Ah-Un to look at the funny looking bag. Kagome pulled out a big potato chip and gave it to Rin, telling her to try it. Rin put the chip in her mouth and crunched down. It made a crunchy sound, but surprisingly she loved the taste. (Well not really a big surprise to some people like Kagome) Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru handing him a chip.

"Go on! Try it its really good!" Kagome said smiling. Her smile was so big Sesshomaru couldn't help it, he just had to try it, seeing how it gave Kagome such a heart felt smile. Kagome didn't lie, the chip was very tasty and Sesshomaru wanted some more. Kagome handed him a few chips, and a few to Rin. Jaken came beside Sesshomaru wanting to know what all the fuss was about. Sesshomaru handed him a chip, also telling him to try it. Jaken couldn't disobey Sesshomaru so he put the chip in his mouth and also had to enjoy the wonderful flavor of the potato chip.

"What a treat, My Lord! Where did you find such a thing?"

"Kagome gave it to me."

"You mean that human girl gave you that delicious delicacy?!" Jaken snorted. He felt Kagome was a threat and felt the need to get rid of her. Kagome ate some of the chips and Sesshomaru finished his quickly, wanting more but sadly, she was all out. Rin had a few more and gave one to Sesshomaru, eating the rest. After that nice snack they were, once again, off to an endless journey to nowhere. All of a sudden Kagome spoke.

"Sesshomaru, I know it might be too much to ask but, do you mind taking me to the bone eater's well?" She said putting her index finger on her chin.

"Where is that?"

"Well…You know where Inuyasha was sealed to that tree by Kikyo's sacred arrow? Well there is a well there, you mind taking me to it?" Kagome asked putting her hands together, pleading.

"I guess, but why do you want to be taken there? This isn't set up so Inuyasha will be there, is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I just have to be there for a few days, I hope you don't mind."

"No, but a few days? You don't plan to camp out there for a few days all alone do you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No my family is…Well…there in a way."

"Are your parents dead, and their graves are there or something?"

"Um…no… But I'll be getting more of those chips you and Rin particularly loved so much."

"Well in that case, we should be heading that way right now." Sesshomaru said.

Once they arrived at the well. Kagome said, "Well, see you in two days. Ok?" getting a raised eyebrow from Sesshomaru. Kagome then jumped into the well, forgetting her backpack. Sesshomaru didn't get why she jumped into an empty well, but she forgot her backpack so he grabbed her pack and jumped in after her with Rin. On the other side of the well Kagome was heading to her room when she turned around to see Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru was taking a look around, not knowing where they were. In his hand he held her backpack. Kagome then ran up to Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked, in demand of the answer.

"Well you forgot your bag" Sesshomaru said, still looking around the shrine. "Where are we?" He asked, never seeing a place like this before.

"Well, now that you know…I'm from a different era and this is my…era." Sesshomaru gave Kagome a funny look of desperation and disbelief.

"Well that would explain that food you gave me and Rin, and your funny looking clothes." Out of the house came Sota Higurashi, Kagome's little brother. Sota came running to greet his sister, not expecting to see a full demon and a little girl in the shrine as well.

"Who…Who are they?" Sota asked staring at the cute girl by the full-blooded taiyokai.

"This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's full-blooded demon, half brother, and that's Rin, Sesshomaru's little companion."

"Hi Rin, I'm Sota." Sota said, smiling. Rin waved and said hi, as well.

"Well now that you're here you might as well come in and eat." Kagome said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand, leading him into the house.

"I see we have unexpected company." Kagome's mother said, looking at the taiyokai, and the little girl beside Sota.

"Sorry mom. This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, and this is Rin. They were unexpected to me too. But I invited them to eat over, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Kagome's mom said setting out an extra two places to sit.

Once the table was set, Sesshomaru and Rin took a seat. Rin sat by Sota and Sesshomaru sat by Kagome. They all ate Kare Raisu (Curry Rice) with an additional topping of tonkatsu, with some sushi. By the time they all had finished they all were full. "That was very Delicious!" Sesshomaru declared, with Rin agreeing.

"Who cooked this delicious meal?" Sesshomaru practically demanded to know.

"Well I'm glad you find my cooking so good." Kagome's mother said.

"So you're the cook, I take it?"

"That's correct." Kagome's mom said, smiling

"Well I have to be heading to school!" Kagome said looking at the time.

"School?" Sesshomaru asked

"Err…Yeah…You have to stay here. I'll be back later." Kagome said putting her school books into her backpack and running out the door.

Once Kagome arrived at school, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were there, and greeting her.

"Hey! Kagome! You're back!" They all said in unison.

"Yeah, feeling better all the time!"

**_Sesshomaru and Rin POV_**

Sesshomaru still was sitting at the table not knowing what to do. Seeing how this wasn't his time, he couldn't go anywhere, since he didn't know his way around.

"When is Kagome going to be back?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Sota.

"You're as bad as Inuyasha, aren't you?"

"Don't compare me to that mutt" Sesshomaru told Sota getting up, giving him a dangerous look.

"I bet the only reason she didn't invite you along, is because you don't fit in, in this time. You haven't got the right clothes. I mean you might look tough with your swords and stuff but your eyes and clothes surely would be noticed. Sure, your eyes could do, but your clothes no doubt."

"Well, where would I get these 'clothes' you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well I could help you get some, but that's not the problem, it's the cost of these clothes. They aren't cheap. Especially if you want to buy some for Rin as well. But I suppose I could get you clothes. I do have a few friends who owe me a few favors." Sota said. Sota ran to the phone to call a few people. They waited an hour and five people were at the Higurashi shrine. Sota, Rin, and Sesshomaru ran over to meet the others.

"Here is my weekly Yen, It's not much but it's all I have." Ringo said

"Here's my weekly Yen too" Said Yukio

"Here is mine" Shunichi said

"Mine too" Botan said

"And finally mine" said Mamoru

"Thank you guys" Sota said smiling

"Well we all owed you big time!" said Botan

"Well Sesshomaru, Rin, and I have to get to the mall. Can one of you guys give me a lift?" Sota asked.

"I can" Shunichi said

"Ok let me ask mom if it's ok for me to go." Sota ran into the house to ask Ms. Higurashi If he could go with Shunichi to the mall.

"Ok, but be safe!" She said waving good-bye to them.

Once they arrived at the mall they headed straight for the clothes department. Passing a store Sesshomaru spotted something that sparked his interest.

"I like those pants" He declared, pointing at a pair of black Khakis.

"Ok, let's check out this store, see what you like." They walked into the Dress store. Where Sesshomaru found shirts, shoes, and Pants that he liked. At the end of the shopping they all ended up buying:

**Three pairs of Khakis' (one black, one dark blue, and one tan.)**

**Three pairs of Big and tall Button-Collar dress Shirts (One white and blue stripped, one all white, and one all black.)**

**Two pair of converse all stars (one Pink, One black)**

**Cuff links**

**Boxers**

**Underwear**

**Girl's Pajamas**

**Fluffy slippers**

**A black dress**

**Two pairs of Denim Shorts**

**Three pairs of tank tops (one pink, one blue, and one black)**

**A few hair ties**

**Special Shampoo and Conditioner**

**Two Hair brushes**

**Two tooth brushes**

**Tooth past**

**Floss**

**And mouth wash**

"Now we have to head home and get you ready, before Kagome gets back!" Sota told Sesshomaru rushing back to Shunichi and his mother, ready to head back home.

A/N: What do you think?? I Hope you like it! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!


	5. The New Sesshomaru

**A/N:** I Read the comment about Sesshomaru talking too much in my last chapter. You're correct and I appreciate the truth! Remember that this is my First Story so I'd like to know what is wrong with my writing before I continue with other plots. Please leave more comments, and I'll try and cut down on Sesshomaru talking so much! Thanks for the reviews.

Once they arrived back at the Higurashi's again, Sota lead Sesshomaru straight to the bathroom to take a bath. Sesshomaru got in the tub, like Sota told him to and Sota showed him how to use the Shampoo and Conditioner. Once Sesshomaru's hair was done, it was time to wash his body. After that exuberating cleaning, Sota had to show Sesshomaru how to dry off. Instead of drying off just with the towel, that Sota was so keen on him using, Sesshomaru shook like a dog soaking Sota to the bone. Then Sesshomaru had the decency to dry off with the towel, even though he was already dry.

After that shower, Sota had to show him how to dress in the modern day clothes that he had picked out. First came the pants, then the Shirt, and then the socks then the shoes. Even though Sesshomaru insisted he kept his yellow and purple belt along with his swords, his outfit wasn't half bad. Seeing how most of the belt was covered by his shirt. Then came the hair. This is one of the parts that Sesshomaru did not like. Sota had to brush his hair, pulling through knot after knot. Finally it was Ms. Higurashi's turn. She had to braid his hair, opening the fresh pack of hair ties. Once his hair was done and his clothes were on, there was one last thing they needed to do, and the hardest part. Getting Sesshomaru to brush his teeth,

It was time to teach Sesshomaru how to keep his breath smelling minty fresh. Sota held Sesshomaru's tooth brush showing him the way to put tooth paste on it. Once the paste was on, it was time for Sesshomaru to put the odd tasting stuff in his mouth and get him to brush the goop onto his teeth. Sota showed him the proper movements, as Sesshomaru moved the toothbrush about on his teeth and fangs. Sota then showed Sesshomaru how to rinse the paste out of his mouth before using the mouth wash. Then came the stinging sensation of mouthwash. Sesshomaru took a big swig of mouthwash swooshing it around in his mouth. His eyes watered as the wash began to sting more and more. Finally he spit it out in the sink grabbing his cup and rinsing out the left over mouth wash. Once Sesshomaru was done it was Ms. Higurashi's turn to do the same thing, but with Rin.

Once they all were done, Sesshomaru came out dressed in a braid, Black Khakis, White big and tall button-collar dress shirt, cuff links, Black socks, black converse all stars, Tenseiga at his waist, Toukijin also at his waist, and his yellow and purple belt. Rin on the other hand, came out with a piggy tail, Pink tank top, Denim Shorts, Pink converse all stars and some makeup from around the house.

"You guy's are done just in time to meet Kagome Right after school lets out." Sota, Rin, and Sesshomaru all walked to Kagome's school. They waited outside, for a few minutes before the bell rang. Many teenagers came flying though the double doors, but Sesshomaru's taiyokai Eyes helped spot Kagome right away.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sota called as Sesshomaru just stood there with Rin at his side. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi looked at the guy standing by Sota.

"Kagome do you know him?" They all asked, staring at him dreamily.

"Sort of" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru and Rin. Sesshomaru came walking up to Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at the three girls behind him, who were staring at him.

"Do I look stupid?" He asked staring at Sota.

"No, no not at all" Kagome said looking at her friends love looks.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Yuka, asked, still staring at Sesshomaru.

"Umm…Rin, Sesshomaru, this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, my best friends." Kagome said, still star struck by Sesshomaru and Rin's appearance.

"You two look…Different." Kagome said. "How did you get the money to buy all this?" Kagome asked turning to Sota, giving him the look of death.

"Sister, I'll tell you when we get home." Sota explained himself waving his hands in front of himself defensively. Sesshomaru looked at the three girls now surrounding him.

"Kagome, is he your boy friend?! Is that why you aren't going out with Hojo?" They all asked looking at Kagome. No He isn't my boyfriend. Kagome said.

"Um…Lord Sesshomaru, do you know what they are talking about?" Rin asked. Everyone had forgotten she was there, besides Sota and Kagome.

"Lord? Are you a Lord?!" They all asked still looking at him with a dreamy look in their eyes.

"No" They all three gasped at Sesshomaru

"You mean you've never been a girl's boyfriend! That means you've never had a girlfriend!"

"I don't know." That answer made all three of them gasp once more.

"Kagome!! Can we all go out to eat somewhere?" They all asked. Kagome sighed

"I guess." Kagome said as they all jumped in excitement.

They all sat around a table, everyone but Sota, Rin, and Kagome were asking him questions. Sesshomaru didn't do anything but sit there, in confusion.

"You guys are probably not going to get any answers from him," Kagome said resting her chin in the palm of her hand, with her elbow on the table. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"Doesn't he ever talk to you?"

"No, not really; he hardly says a word."

"Well he talked quite a bit this morning. He was a good old chatter box." Sota said laughing. Sesshomaru gave him a look of danger getting Sota to stop laughing.

"Aw, come on! Say something!" Eri said, giving Sesshomaru her best puppy dog eyes.

"Can we go yet?" He asked looking at Kagome. They all gasped.

"Does that mean you're not having a good time!?" They all asked. Sesshomaru still didn't say anything. All of a sudden he got up grabbing Rin, and walking out the door. Kagome looked out the window to see Sesshomaru leaning against the window waiting for Kagome.

"Well. Bye you guys I'm going to head home." Kagome said grabbing her things.

"Sota, come on" Kagome said grabbing him and leaving her three friends behind. Sesshomaru, Rin, Sota, and Kagome all walked home.

**A/N:** I know that this is a little unlike Sesshomaru, but still it is fan fiction! A girl can dream! Lol, Next Chapter I'll get back to reality! (Well maybe not totally the next chapter seeing how they were meant to stay for two days! But the chapter after that I promise!


	6. Two paths to the Future

Once they all arrived at Kagome's house it was time to eat, take a shower, and go to sleep. They all ate their food, and Kagome told Sesshomaru that he could wait in her room while she took a shower. Kagome showed him and Rin to her room, grabbing her pajamas and heading to the bath room. While Kagome was in the shower Sota showed Sesshomaru his pajamas, telling him that is what he'd sleep in. Sesshomaru didn't know why he had to change clothes just to sleep, but he said to himself: "_Well it's only for one night, seeing how we are leaving tomorrow; I suppose I could put up with it, but it will be nice to be back in my regular clothes again._" Sesshomaru put on his pajama bottoms but before he had his top buttoned up Kagome came through the door turning to see a shirtless Sesshomaru. Kagome's jaw dropped, as she turned her head, waving her hands in front of her eyes. Sesshomaru quickly finished buttoning his shirt, and sat down, leaning against Kagome's bed. Kagome peeked though two fingers to see if Sesshomaru had finished dressing. Sesshomaru was fully dressed, sitting on her floor now. Kagome took a deep breath. We're leaving tomorrow, you know. I have one more day of school I have to go to tomorrow though. You can tag along if you want."

"I'd love to come!" Rin said who came through the door in her Pajamas as well.

"Oh, hello Rin" Kagome said. "Where'd you come from?"

"Well your brother was showing me around. I hope you don't mind." She said.

"Not at all," Kagome said now walking over to her closet. She reached in grabbing a sleeping bag for Rin to sleep in. Since Sesshomaru insisted he didn't need to sleep he got to lean against the foot of Kagome's bed.

The next morning they all had slept in, besides Sesshomaru who was the only one who got to eat. Kagome and Rin had to quickly get dressed grabbing a piece of sushi on their way out. Sesshomaru on the other hand was already dressed, and didn't have to rush. Once they all arrived at school, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, were there, awaiting her arrival.

"Oh my god! You brought him back! That is so cool! How long is he going to be staying though? I mean he doesn't go to our school, so he must just be visiting."

"Um, he's leaving tonight, along with Rin" Kagome explained.

"Rin's so cute!" They all said as they looked at the little girl with the tank top and shorts on. Startling Sesshomaru and Rin, the bell rang, and all the Teenagers went running into the building heading for first period. Kagome lead Sesshomaru and Rin into her first class.

"Um…I'm sorry, but these are some visitors that I'm showing around the school, you don't mind if they stay in class with me, do you?" Kagome asked the teacher.

"No, not at all, your mother already called and told me," She replied. "Now take your seats." Kagome lead Sesshomaru and Rin to some free desks, sitting them down at them.

Hours past, along with several other classes, and finally it was time for lunch. Sesshomaru was bored, and didn't know what to do. He had to sit through boring classes all day, and he didn't get why Kagome wanted to come here in the first place. The only enjoyable thing, in his eyes, was Kagome's companions, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, who seemed to like him, a lot.

"I can't believe he's leaving tonight!" Eri said

"Kagome! Why don't you go out with him! He's sweet and shy." ("_Well, shy to their opinion, seeing how he doesn't talk much._" Kagome thought to herself with a smug look on her face.)

"Umm…No thank you. He isn't my type." Kagome said

"How can he not be your type!? He's strong, tough, shy, and hot! How can you argue with that?!" They all demanded staring dreamily at Sesshomaru.

"_What do they mean by hot? I don't burn people!_" Sesshomaru thought to himself in annoyance of the obnoxious girls calling him names, such as hot.

"I'm not hot." Sesshomaru declared himself, scowling at the three girls.

"And he's modest too!" They all said at once.

"You guys are being idiots! You don't even know him, and you haven't even heard him say anything, but six words to you!"

"Well fine, if you feel that way, maybe you don't deserve a guy like Sesshomaru."

"Well maybe I don't want a guy like Sesshomaru!" Kagome said crossing her arms. The bell rang once more, sending the teenage pack shuffling back to class. Finally all the classes were finished and it was time to head back to the house, and start packing, and planning on heading back to the past.

Once they arrived at Kagome's home, Sesshomaru grabbed his Regular clothes, and headed to the bathroom to change. Rin took Kagome's room to change into her Kimono too. Sesshomaru had unbraided his hair. It was all curly and it made Sesshomaru feel funny, so he asked Ms, Higurashi to re-braid it. Once He was finished getting his hair re-braided, Rin and Kagome were ready to go. They all waved farewell to Kagome's family and jumped into the well, to meet Jaken, sleeping, and Ah-Un, waiting for their return. They all got ready, and headed off into the forest, back on their journey to nowhere.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

The group was hovering above the well, searching for Kagome, when Inuyasha caught on to her scent. Inuyasha jumped down, sniffing the well. He figured that she must have gone into the future, maybe to get away from his half brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha told the others that he was going to check Kagome's time to see if she was there. Then he dived into the well.

Once he was in Kagome's time he ran into Kagome's house.

"Is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked Sota

"No, you just missed her."

"So that means she's at school, right?"

"No, she was here for two days with a guy named Sesshomaru and a girl named Rin" Sota said "They left just an hour ago"

"Shit!" Inuyasha said hitting the wall, putting a whole in it. Sota took a step back. Ms. Higurashi came running to see what that loud thud was, to see a half, dog demon with its fist in her wall.

"Why are you here, and what have you done to my house!?" Ms. Higurashi said as she raced over to examine the big whole in the wall.

"Kagome was here with Sesshomaru!!!! Damnit!" Inuyasha roared as he went to put another hole in the wall.

"Hold it right there! At this rate the house will fall down! So you better knock it off before this house collapses. If you want to take your anger out on something, take it out on something, somewhere else!" Ms. Higurashi said sticking a finger in Inuyasha's face. "You listen now, and you listen good. If you're going to be so jealous that Sesshomaru got to come here with Kagome and not you, and Hang out with my little girl's friends, I won't even let you come near my daughter again! If you keep this temper up, I'm going to keep thinking that you are a danger to my baby! So you better knock it off now before I think any worse of you! I ought to clean your mouth out with soap to get rid of your dirt words!" Kagome's mother snapped. Surprisingly it caused Inuyasha to take a step back. "Its already bad enough that you put her in danger while battling, but using filthy words, like those, filling her mouth with crud too. Then you punch a whole in my wall! How do I know that you're not hurting my daughter!? And how am I going to pay for the damage you have caused to my house!" Inuyasha took another step back, tripping over Buyo. "_Man, Kagome's mother is way more nagging then Kagome! I didn't think anyone could be as bad as her. Now I know where she gets it from_" Inuyasha thought smugly to himself.

"Well…I'll be going then" Inuyasha said trying to get away from a very angry parent, and to Inuyasha's point of view, was a very dangerous thing. Inuyasha got up, and ran to the Shrine, jumping back into the well, in which he came. Once he arrived, once again on the other side of the well, in his time. He told the others that Kagome had been there, with Sesshomaru and Rin, but were now gone and have been gone for an hour. Everyone sighed and was now back at square one.

**_A/N_**: Now that we are back on the track of Inuyasha's time this stuff is more likely to happen. But still, it's no surprise that Sesshomaru, being how powerful he is, became so popular so fast. Even without trying, he was considered hot, shy, modest, and tough. Still Kagome has not fallen for him, but some one sure has. Well there is still a chance Kagome 'Might' fall for him, you never know until its there to read! Keep reading, and keep those reviews coming. Nice to know what's wrong or good with my writing, so I can change the flukes and keep what's good in mind.


	7. Kagome's Kidnapping

**_A/N: _** I know that Ms. Higurashi does trust Inuyasha, and I'm sorry for making it seem like she didn't. I suppose I should have made it clearer that she did trust Inuyasha a lot but she was trying to bring up as much bad stuff about him as she could, because she was so mad that he put a hole in her wall. I'll try and keep that in mind, that Kagome's mother trusts him, so if I have her yell at him again ( I probably won't in this story ) I will make it more clear that she was just mad about one thing and was dredging up more things, that she could use against him. Thank you for the review.

Anyway In this chapter **there will be many scene changes in here! So I hope you readers don't get confused!**

Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru were walking along, but it was almost nightfall. They all decided to look for a stream or a lake to sleep by so they could catch fish, for their supper. Sesshomaru found a spot by a River, and headed off with Rin to catch some fish. While Sesshomaru and Rin were busy getting fish Kagome got Ah-Un to lie down, and Kagome set out her sleeping bag. All of a sudden she heard a rustling in the bushes. She went over to the bushes to see what was there. All of a sudden a demon jumped out! She didn't have any time to grab her bow and an arrow, so she was whisked away with just a scream left behind.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome's scream, causing him to turn around. Rin was scared for Kagome, and ran to where Kagome was last seen. Sesshomaru followed after Rin. Kagome was kidnapped by a demon. Rin couldn't help but be scared, and ran over to hide behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took a look around, to see that Kagome wasn't equipped with her arrows at the time so she couldn't protect herself from the demon. Sesshomaru could still smell Kagome.

"Rin stay here, Jaken you stay with Rin." Sesshomaru said, walking after the trail of Kagome's fresh scent.

**_Inuyasha POV_**

Inuyasha and the others were still in pursuit of Kagome. They didn't know where to look or where they were going but they had to find her. All of a sudden Inuyasha could smell Kagome, and sensed her fear. Kagome then spotted Inuyasha as she was being carried away to somewhere, she did not know.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, causing Inuyasha to suddenly look up. There she was being carried away by a demon.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. The demon heard his call, and then the demon looked down, smiling evilly. "_So, both sons of the great dog demon want this girl! Interesting. But I still must get rid of this girl like I was told to do!_" The demon thought to himself, as he sped up so that Inuyasha would not be able to attack.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha said. "I'm going after her!" He told the other, jumping tree to tree top, heading after the demon. The others turned around, following after him.

"_Who the hell was that guy?_" Inuyasha asked himself as he kept jumping. "_And what did he want with Kagome! I can't believe Sesshomaru didn't kill him off when Kagome was taken! Or maybe Kagome tried getting away from him and was captured!"_

**_Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un POV_**

"_My plan worked! Now we will finally be rid of that human girl, Kagome!_" Jaken thought to himself evilly.

"Master Jaken! I'm going to follow Sesshomaru!" Rin said to Jaken as she jumped on Ah-Un's back.

"Wait for me!" Jaken called getting on Ah-Un as well. "_Lets just hope that half demon brother of Sesshomaru's doesn't butt in!_" Jaken said now thinking of what might go wrong.

**_Kagome POV_**

"What do you want with me!" Kagome asked the demon, who was now standing in front of her. Kagome couldn't move; she felt paralyzed throughout her whole body. She could only lie there on the cloth.

"I am only doing as I was ordered." The yokai said.

"Who told you to take me?"

"Oh, if I told you that I'd get in trouble." The demon said laughing, slightly.

"Who are you?"  
"I am Yoshimitsu, and I do peoples dirty work!"

"Do you enjoy doing peoples 'dirty work'?"

"Well it's not that ba… Wait a minute! Are you trying to get me to think people should do their own dirty work, so I'll let you go?"

"No, no, Not at all" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Good. Anyway, Sesshomaru should be arriving any moment now. I spotted that mutt Inuyasha, which my boss had informed me about. He should also be arriving soon. Who do you think cares about you more? Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, now thinking about Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru despises humans. I highly doubt he'd even come to get me. What makes you think he cares?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know. Ask yourself that. You remember when he was going to trade you for Inuyasha's sword but decided to keep you instead? If he didn't care then why would he even keep you instead of the Tetsusaiga?" That question made Kagome think.

"Wait a minute! How do you know all of this? Some one that hangs around Sesshomaru must have ordered you to take me, because you know too much!" She said now knowing it was Jaken who was the one who hired the demon.

"Ah, well anyway, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are here now and I must be going before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kill me." The demon said, transforming into a mouse and scurrying outside, making sure not to be seen by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

**_Outside the shrine_**

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said facing Inuyasha, with his hand placed on his Toukijjin.

"So, Sesshomaru, you took Kagome! I wonder why? Well that doesn't matter now, because you're going down!" Inuyasha said pulling out his Tetsusaiga, transforming it. Sesshomaru also drew his sword ready to fight.

Kagome could move again, so she got up and raced to the door, looking out to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha locked in battle. She slid open the doors and raced out, wanting to stop the battle. She raced in the middle of the fight trying to stop Sesshomaru, when a thin, whip like strand of yellow energy coming from Sesshomaru's fingertips, also known as his whip of light, stabbed straight threw her chest. Her pupils shrunk as she fell to the ground. Her body grew cold as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just stood there staring. They couldn't believe it. Kagome was dead. Inuyasha dropped to his knees. He would have given his own life to save hers. He grabbed her body, bringing her into an embrace. He couldn't let go. He wouldn't let go. He wouldn't believe it. Her blood was getting on his Hitoe. Sesshomaru was still looking at her, her blood still on the ground and Inuyasha still hugging her.

"Put her down." He exclaimed.

**_A/N: _**I know I know! It's sad! Kagome dies! Well you'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter! I know it's not supposed to ever happen! But still! I still say she dies and I'm not changing my mind. But to find out what I have planed you have to read next chapter!


End file.
